Thinking about you
by Blink182lover4life
Summary: Written in normal, Jane, and Lisbon's POV. Jane and Lisbon think about each other during a normal day at the CBI building. ONESHOT! PLease read and review. Summary sucks but the story is better.


**Hey this is another one shot from yours truly, I hope you like it.**

**This story was written from nowhere and so it may seem a little crappy... It's the same scene just in normal Pov, then it goes into Lisbon's and what she's thinking, then it finally goes into Jane's. I really hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist or any of the characters...**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Normal POV**

**------------------------**

It was just another day for the CBI crime unit in California.

Lisbon is quietly doing paper work while Van Pelt and Rigsby chat idly over a box of coffee and donuts....well Van Pelt is doing more of the talking while Rigsby is doing more of the eating...

Cho is at his desk just staring at his computer and Jane is asleep on the couch, quietly awaiting for another case to pop up. He had learned a new trick last night and was just dying to show it off and impress his teammates once again. But the right moment just hasn't come around yet.

He's restless about something which worries Lisbon. She silently gets up and walks over to him, she asks if he is alright and he replies with a sarcastic comment. He then decides to switch the subject, like he always does when he is uncomfortable and points out how messy her desk is looking. She playfully hits him on the arm and smiles.

After their brief exchange of words, Lisbon swiftly makes her way back to her desk. All signs of concern are gone for she now knows that Jane is okay.

Jane watches her retreating form, a smirk evident on his face as he starts to now lie back down. His thoughts go through the moments that just happened and he lets a small smile form on his features, for _he_ now knows that she likes him.

------------------------

**Lisbon's POV**

**------------------------**

I was quietly doing paper work on our last case when I decided to look around.

It was a very peaceful morning, so quiet and calm...too calm.

I look over to my team's desks.

Rigsby and Van Pelt were talking lowly to each other over their late breakfast which consisted of donuts and coffee. Probably making up for the date they had to cancel because they had to stay late last night.

I then look over at Cho, he was just staring at his computer. Occasionally typing every few minutes. His eyes kind of look dazed and far away, like his mind is somewhere else. His coffee must have not kicked in yet.

I sighed, usually Jane was up and about. Annoying everyone until they finally cracked or getting me in trouble by wondering off, causing me to get yelled at by Minnelli because I 'Didn't watch him properly'....but not today.

I glanced at his desk but he wasn't there. I'm not surprised, he never really sat there so it usually just collected dust.

I turned my head instinctively to the couch and find him sleeping. I halfway wanted to smile as I watched him, I knew he wasn't really asleep. Just closing his eyes and waiting for something exciting to pop up.

I frown as I examine him more thoroughly, he looks tired, very tired. He must have had a rough night last night.

I sigh, I don't know how he does it, lay awake all night and not look the least bit tired the next day. I know it must be hard for him, yet he makes it look so easy.

I remember staying with him at a hotel one night...it was our first case together and we were outside of town and decided to call it a day...well I did, he wanted to work late but I said no.

We went to the nearest hotel and that jack ass of a manager said he only had one room available. We grudgingly took it because there was no more hotels for quite a few miles. That, and we were low on cash.

Jane had offered me the bed and said he would sleep on the couch. But he never went to sleep, I decided to stay up with him. And together we watched TV, talked, and even played a little poker...he won of course. But the next day he never once complained, even when I, so badly wanted to lie down and drift off, he just kept on smiling and having so much energy, he even managed to solve the whole case that day.

It made me respect him even more than what I already had.

Three things I learned that day:

Number one: He's an enigma to everyone. So quiet and closed off one minute then so rude and opinionated the next. It was actually very annoying.

Number two: He has little ethics and his narcissistic attitude and nihilism beliefs are a pain in the ass for everyone who works with him.

And number three: He's the best thing that could have ever happened to this team.

Snapping out of my thoughts I notice that he starts to stir in his sleep. He begins to twist and turn.

Sensing that something is wrong I get up walk over to him, he is still now and quietly opens his eyes to greet me.

"Agent Lisbon." He says politely.

I smile, "Jane." I greet back, "Are you alright? You seem kind of restless."

Jane smirks, "Awww, and your true feelings finally reveal themselves, you _do_ care about me..."

I roll my eyes but stay silent.

"A little tip from me to you, " Says Jane, "You might want to clean off your desk, just a little bit. It's looking kind of messy..."

I playfully smack his arm while carefully dropping a note that I had written just before I came to him. Now usually I'm not so forward but I was sick of hiding my feelings.

I smiled. "You had to ruin the moment did you?"

Jane smiles and closes his eyes again.

I roll mine and quickly make my way back to my desk, obviously pleased to know that Jane is okay. As I sit back down I catch him staring at me and smile, then I continue to get back to work.

**------------------------**

**Jane's POV**

**------------------------**

It is a glorious morning here in the CBI building, I lay peacefully on the couch.

Now normally I would be up pestering my team and maybe causing just a _little_ bit of trouble...but I figure my teammates could use a day off. That, and because I'm just a little too tired.

I couldn't sleep at all last night, not even for five minutes without having some joyful or painful memory of my wife and daughter.

I had run out of sleeping pills a couple days ago and hadn't told anyone. Lisbon would kill me if she knew, she literally would.

But it's just too troubling to go all the way down to the doctor's and then wait for two hours and _then_ fill out a bunch of forms just so I can get a good nights sleep.

Thankfully I have been able to pull it off for a while now, but one day this week, Lisbon will find out. But not today!

So now here I lay, quietly napping when all of a sudden I have a flashback of my daughter, Abbey.

Trying my hardest to get it out without drawing attention to myself I opened my eyes. But when I go to blink I immediately see another glimpse, this time though I'm with my wife.

I turn around but it's no use, I need something to distract me, I turn around again and finally I am left at peace by the tiptoeing sound of footsteps.

They are soft, yet fast so they must be Lisbon's. She must have seen me, damn.

I open my eyes and greet her to let her know I'm not ignoring her.

"Agent Lisbon." I say, she smiles, "Jane." She greets back, her smile wavers slightly and I can see a hint of worry in her eyes, "Are you okay?" She asks.

I smirk, "Awww, and you true feelings finally show, you_ do_care about me..." She smiles and I know that she is about to ask me again, in a desperate attempt to change the subject, I foolishly point out how messy her desk looks.

She hits me gently on the arm and I see a white piece of paper fall out from her hand. I can instantly tell that she meant to drop it but I don't pick it up right away.

She's smiles and with a wink she walks away.

I smirk as I look down at the note and read it.

_I like you_

Was all it said, but I smirk anyway. Then I quickly look back at the retreating form of Lisbon, she sits back down and I catch her eye, she smiles and I allow a smile to meet my lips.

I had been waiting for days now for her to finally do something and today she had finally made it obvious enough that she likes me.

My smile widens as I start to lay back down, looks like I'll have to ask her to dinner later on...

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hello people, thanks for reading. I know that lisbon was kind out a character but I needed her to be a little forward. Anyway, like I said before this story was written out of nowhere...I'm also thinking of using the hotel bit in one of my other stories for the Mentalist. It's called Never Again so check it out if you haven't already!**

**Please read and review, for they make the world go round!**

**xoxox**

**Blink182lover4life**


End file.
